


Protection

by Ladybirdfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Genius Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybirdfish/pseuds/Ladybirdfish
Summary: The Avengers are sent on a mission to protect a certain blonde male who is visiting America for a few months.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. chapter 1

Tony sat in the shield briefing room waiting for the other Avengers to arrive.

'Great the one time i'm here on time the others are all late' He thought to himself.

"Well Stark, it seems for once that you are the one waiting for everyone doesn't it" Fury stated walking in. He stood next to the whiteboard set up at the end of the room and began looking through the files in his hand. Not sparing him a glance.

"Sorry we're late Director" Steve said walking in followed by Bruce, Clint and Thor.

"Yes well hurry up, you will be leaving immediately after this so no time to waste"

"What is this mission and where is Natasha" asked Clint sitting down opposite Tony.

"She is on another mission so will not be joining you" the Director replied handing out folders."Your mission is to protect this person".

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A# HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#

Harry could feel the pounding of loud music from the end of the corridor, the sound gradually getting louder as he approached Lab 3 which now belonged to a certain blonde haired male. He knocked loudly and walked in not waiting for permission.

"Hey Draco" he called over the booming music said person looked up and turned to face him, hair slightly covering his eyes only to be tucked behind his ear.

"Harry what's up" He asked harry's eyes focused in on the split lip

"What happened? Are they at you again?" Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders looking him up and down " Are you hurt anywhere else?".

"No i'm fine" Draco replied, smiling slightly.

From the day Harry had found out in 3rd year that Draco did not want to be a death eater, and was completely against everything that Voldemort believed in and preached, he became good friends with him. He learned many things about Draco, such as the fact that he was actually a kind, quiet person and the mean person he was showing was just a mask, a facade to hide who he really was. What was a bigger surprise though, was just how smart he was. He was a genius but pretended not to be so he wouldn't be used in the war, he knew that if Voldemort knew, he would be made work for them and he refused to let that happen .

He now worked in the ministry of magic creating new spells and potions ,as well as publishing papers in the muggle world as well under the name Drake Black. Even though he helped out so much there are still a few who believe that he is evil and like to torment him by insulting him and sometimes even going further then just verbal abuse, but Draco seems to take this all in his stride.

"Are you sure that your alright" Harry asked

"I'm positive now what did you want"

"Oh I came to tell you that we have to go to America for a few months on some kind of government bonding thing you know in hopes that the American ministry of magic will see we're no threat to them or something"

"Well why do I have to go"

"Because they want you to do some lectures in both the magical and muggle society" Harry replied smugly

"Ugh fine but i get an extra room for a study".

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT USE MAGIC" Draco shouted

"Dray come on calm down it's only for a small while" Harry reasoned.

They were stood in the ministry of magic in America waiting for their licenses stating that they were allowed to use magic when a young woman informed them that Draco's information hadn't been sent over from England with Harry's so therefor Draco would not be able to do magic until things were all cleared up.

"This is so unfair why is it always me these things happen too?" He complained as they drove to therehouse in Ashland, Oregon. Draco was actually pleased with where they were going to be staying as he did a little research and the place seems to be very nice and quiet.

"Oh quit your whining and start unloading the car" Harry said climbing out and opening the door. The house itself was nice looking 'two story with an attic maybe a basement' Draco though picking up a box and following Harry inside. The hallway was painted in a cream colour making it seem more bright and roomy then it actually was, a staircase took up most of the room. There were two doors one straight ahead leading to the kitchen and one on the right leading to a living room. He walked into the large kitchen taking in every detail from the large oak table to the granite work top.

"Not to bad if I say so myself" commented Harry looking around

"no its not" Draco agreed

"I was just upstairs there are 4 rooms and a bath room then the attic has been converted into 2 rooms and a bathroom so you can take your pick"

"I'll take the attic for my room and my study"

"sure whatever but you can carry all your stuff up there"replied Harry

"Ok are you gonna help me bring in the stuff"

"Well i was going to go and find a shop and get us some food coz I'm starving but it can wait if you want"

"No I'm hungry too ,you go and get food and I will unload the car but at least hurry up"

"Ok I'm goin" Harry said walking out the door.

Draco walked back out and began to carry the boxes into the kitchen and the living room

'I shouldn't have brought so much stuff' he thought as he carried in yet another box of potion ingredients well only one more box he though as he put down the box and went to get the last one

'Shit this ones heavy' he thought lifting it out o the car only to drop it on the driveway wincing at the sound of the small glass bottles smashing and spilling all over the ground 'Way to go Draco' he thought bending down to pick up the small pieces of glass but quickly pulling away when one cuts into his palm blood begins to pour out of the wound at an alarming rate

"SHIT" he shouts quickly running into the house and straight to the kitchen hoping to find their first aid box in one of the boxes not seeing the group of men making their way towards the house.

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A# HP#A#HP#A#HP

"But it's not possible i'm telling you" argued Tony

"Well clearly it is so just shut up" replied Clint. The five were all sat in the car on the way to Ashland, Oregon for the mission apparently some genius kid and his friend were going to be living in America for a few months and needed protection but only the genius apparently the other kid could protect himself, Oh and also they are wizards.

'This is stupid, if they're such great wizards why are we being sent to protect them. I don't even see why S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested in this kid' thought Tony.

"We're here" Clint said parking the car on the pavement and climbing out.

"Look is that the person we're supposed to be protecting" Bruce asked pointing to a blonde male bending down in the driveway next to a cardboard box. The male was small in size, petite ,very light blonde hair cut messily just an inch or two above his shoulders

"I believe it is" declared Thor. Very suddenly the person stood up.

"SHIT" he shouted running inside.

"Come on let's see what's wrong, we're supposed to be protecting him" urged Steve running up the drive. They peered in through the open door and saw him rooting through boxes.

"Hello" called Bruce.

"Is anyone there" shouted Thor.

"Wait i'll be out in a minute" a soft voice called back.


	2. chapter 2

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, there's someone at the door, shit where is the first aid box, fuck it this will do' Draco grabbed a tea-towel and hastily wrapped it round his hand, wincing as the blood began to seep through quickly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and walked out into the hallway. In the doorway there were five men all dressed in jeans and T-shirts but varying in height. The tallest had short dirty blond hair and blue eyes, the next had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Stood to that man's left, a man with black hair and brown eyes, the man next to him had short light brown hair and blue eyes and finally the last and also the shortest 'though still taller than me' Draco though had brown hair and green eyes they all had muscles some of the men you could clearly see through the T-shirts but others not so clearly.

"Hello can I help you?" Draco asked wearily.

"Well actually I don't know how to really say this, but we were sent to protect you" replied the tallest of the five.

"Maybe we should wait until Harry gets back with the food then we can discuss this. I'm Draco by the way"

"I'm Steve. This is Thor ,Tony ,Clint and Bruce" Steve pointed them out in order from tallest to shortest.

"Your bleeding" Bruce stated walking towards Draco.

"It's fine really I just need to find the first aid box, it's in one of the boxes" Draco walked back into the kitchen.

"Would you like help looking for it then" Steve asked

"Well I mean, if you don't mind"

"No it's fine, you sit down and let Bruce take a look at the cut while we look".

Draco sat down at the table and let Bruce unwrap the makeshift bandage the bleeding had begun to slow down and was now bleeding sluggishly

"It bled quite a bit" Bruce said

"Yes I know"

"I found it" Clint called lifting the first aid box out and handing it to took out some bandages and wrapped up Draco's hand just as a voice called out.

"Dray i'm back with the food"

"Harry I'm in the kitchen we have guests" Draco shouted back. Harry walked into the kitchen carrying four plastic shopping bags bursting with food.

"Hello, I'm Harry. It's very nice to meet you." He putt the shopping bags down on the worktop and stood next to Draco, assessing the five men, seeing if they were a threat.

"Harry these men say that they were sent to protect me" Draco spoke softly, looking up at Harry.

"Oh did they now ,I think maybe it's time that they explain themselves then isn't it".

"Yes I agree. First allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Steve and these are my colleagues Thor ,Tony ,Clint and Bruce"

"It's nice to meet you now, would you please explain why you are here" Harry demanded.

"Well you see we were sent here by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. ,that's the agency we work for, to protect Draco here because apparently you can protect yourself but Draco can't"

"I want to know how come if you are both wizard only Harry is able to protect himself , are you terrible at magic or something Draco" asked Tony flushed with anger

"No I am not terrible at magic it's just that some idiot back at the ministry of magic decided it would be funny not to send all my papers over with Harry's so I can't do magic until they are sent over and processed" Draco snapped.

"Yes if anything Draco here is excellent at magic. He is considered a genius, among both magic and muggle people '' Harry proudly stated, causing Draco to blush from embarrassment.

"Harry shut up" he mumbled looking down at his feet

"What its true"

"I hope I'm not sounding nosey or anything, but do you have a place to stay ?" Draco asked the other occupants in the room effectively changing the subject.

"Well no actually we don't. We were going to find a hotel to stay in" replied Bruce

"You can all stay here if you wish, two will have to double up rooms, we only have 3 spare"

"If you don't mind I think that will be a good idea"

"Excellent I'm sure Harry doesn't mind showing you around, will you Harry ?"

"Huh what, no I don't mind ,come on" he said walking out the door quickly followed by the five men.

"Well the attic is where Draco is staying so don't go up there without his permission, the room at the end of the corridor is mine same goes for that ,the door on the right is the bathroom then the others are your rooms ,so take your pick I guess."

The Avengers looked around at the different rooms and decided that Thor could have a room to himself , Clint and Steve would share as would Bruce and Tony.

Harry walked back downstairs while the five men decided on their rooms. He walked into the kitchen and saw Draco beginning to unpack the boxes marked kitchen.

"Here let me do that" Harry said pulling out his wand all the boxes magicly unpacked themselves saving the two hours of unpacking.

"Thanks Harry" Draco smiled softly at him "would you like a cup of tea?"

"yes please, Dray what happened to your hand" Harry asked noticing the bandage for the first time

"Oh nothing really I cut it on some glass I dropped"

"Let me heal it"

"No it's fine really"

"Draco"

"Fine here" Draco sighed holding out his hand, letting Harry heal it.

"Do you want me to levitate your things upstairs and unpack them while you make tea?"

"If you don't mind, though I'd really appreciate it thank you "

"So you and Harry get on well then?".A voice sounded from the doorway after Harry left. Draco spun around and saw Clint leaning on the doorframe eyebrow raised.

"We didn't always in fact we only started getting along about 5 years ago he used to hate me before that" Draco replied pouring out the tea.

"Oh and why did he hate you" Clint couldn't understand why someone would hate Draco. He hasn't even know him a day and he likes him.

"Well lets just say that my father was a bastard and leave it at that"

"Okay" and left it he did. Clint knew families could cause all sorts of problems.

"So when am I going to be meeting the man running the show ?"

"Who said you would be meeting Director Fury"

"Genius"

"Ahh yes, well you will see him in two weeks, then you'll be his problem"

"I get the feeling you would rather be somewhere else"

"Well I don't see why you need protecting that's all especially by the Avengers"

"Well there must be a reason that you would be made protect me"

"You don't seem very worried about the fact that you could be a target"

"You'd be surprised at what I go through everyday" Draco mumbled.

"Meaning ?"

"Huh oh nothing...So what's it like working with the Avengers then".Clint looked at him trying to see if he was hiding something that would affect their mission.

"Its alright you get used to it"

"What about Tony and Bruce"

"If you want to ask them about their work just do it"

"Well I get the feeling that Tony doesn't like me but if you insist"

"Insist on what"Harry asked walking in.

"Oh Clint here was just saying that Tony and Bruce would talk to me about there work if I asked"

"Ok well why don't you go do that I want to talk to Client about their mission".


	3. chapter 3

"Why are you here? What can your boss possibly gain from watching over Dray." Harry said his voice was cold. Clint narrowed his eyes, not liking what Harry was insinuating , but answered anyway.  
"I would be lying if I told you I knew, but if it's any consolation we want to be here about as much as you want us here." Harry smirked, but inside he was worried. Did their boss know something he didn't? Why does Draco need protection? Are they in danger? All these questions were floating around in his head and he didn't have any answers.  
"Can I ask you something". The sudden question snapped Harry out of his thoughts.  
"Huh.. oh right yeah go ahead , I might not give you an answer though".  
"Fair enough ... How did you and Draco become friends ?, I don't mean to sound noisy it's just that he said that you have only been friends for 5 years yet you seem so protective of him, I can understand I mean if he was my friend I'd be the same he seems so small and innocent like nothing bad has happened to him in his life. But still I would like to know if that's alright ? Is there something there that we need to know about"  
"Nothing bad happened ? Seriously ? His life has been terrible. The amount of shit Dray has gone through, I'm surprised he isn't permanently scarred." Harry said.  
"What, are you serious? He doesn't look like it. I mean I pretty much pride myself in being able to read people and I couldn't see any sign of his life being terrible." Clint was surprised. 'how did I not notice'.  
"Yes unfortunately I'm telling you the truth. Draco's father"  
"Was a bastard yeah he told me". Clint interrupted.  
"He is a bastard, and abusive one at that. When I first met Dray he was a stuck up little 11 year old who thought he was better than everyone else, you wouldn't think it now looking at him. The second time I met him he insulted my friends. He acted like a right little git. I never even tried to look past his stuck up attitude to see if there was more to him. One day, about a week before we were due to leave school for the summer I walked past an empty classroom, the door was ajar but I could only see the blackboard, there was a person in there but I couldn't see who. They were writing up these complicated equations on the board. I couldn't understand any of it .I found out later that it was Draco I saw in that room. He told me that he does math equations when he's trying to calm down. Mad I know but I guess that's genius for you."  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Clint interrupted again.  
"Do you want to know how we became friends or not?" Harry asked slightly angry at being interrupted again."I'm sorry please continue"  
"Thank you so anyway, I didn't see Dray again until after the summer. It was on the train I was looking for my friends. I opened one of the carriage doors and there was Draco asleep on the seat by himself. His face was bruised and he was holding his wrist against his chest protecting it even in his sleep I had never realised until that moment he was so...small. I left and found my friends I didn't tell them what I saw. Draco was back to his old self the next time I saw him and eventually I forgot about it. About half way through the year I was walking down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts when I heard someone shouting. I hid and listened to what was being said ,I knew who was shouting I'd never forget Lucius's voice ,that's Draco's father, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was shouting at Draco because he wouldn't get me expelled. Lucius was shouting at his son because he refused to make my life any harder than it already was. There was silence for a few moments and I thought they must have left but then I heard the unmistakable sound if flesh hitting flesh. I ran around the corner. Lucius was standing there , towering over his son. Draco was just getting up off the floor. They both looked up at me in surprise. Draco's face was already beginning to bruise and his lip was bleeding. Lucius sneered at me and then apparatted away. I immediately ran over to Draco. He looked up at me " Harry was interrupted by a loud bang coming from above them.  
"What was that" Clint asked looking at Harry  
"I don't know we should probably go see, I guess you will have to wait to see how the story ends won't you.". Harry smiled and ran out of the kitchen Clint following close behind. They ran upstairs and almost ran straight into Steve and Thor.  
"You heard that bang as well ?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded "It seems to have come from Draco's room". They all looked up to Draco's room. Harry ran straight up barging through the door. The others followed.  
"Draco what happened".   
They all stopped looking around for any sign of danger, when they saw immediate danger they realised that things were not as they should be. Draco was on his hands and knees gathering paper that was scattered all over the floor. Bruce was crouching down near him and looked to be talking to him quietly. Tony nowhere to be seen.  
“What happened? What was that bang?” Harry asked once again. This time he heard both Draco and bruce look at him and in turn the others that had come as well.  
“Harry, nothing happened I just dropped some things that's all.” Draco spoke looking like he desperately wanted them to believe him.  
“What actually happened?”  
Bruce cringed slightly not liking having to say it, and make it more true.  
“ Draco here knocked on Tony and my door, he wanted to show us research he has been doing for a while now. On something that would affect both magical and non-magical people. We all came up here and began to look at the research.It is amazing stuff and that it is written reminded me of some things I had read before. I asked if he had ever written anything for non magical people and he told us he had under a different name so his father didn't find out at the time.For some reason this set off Tony. He threw the research around and a couple of boxes on the floor.That was the noise. I don’t know why he acted like that.”  
Draco continued picking up the papers off the floor, wishing that they would all just leave.  
“Dray, you didn't do anything wrong, what happened was not your fault. Let me help you clean up.” Harry crouched down by Draco, pleading with him to understand. He had seen things like this happen so many times before in the ministry and Draco always blamed himself no matter what he told him.  
“Harry please just get everyone out, I need to sort these out and I need quiet.” Harry knew by the tone of his voice that this has shaken him. Something wasn’t more wrong then he thought.  
“ I’m going to come back in a couple of hours okay” He stood and turned to face the others “ come on let's leave him to his work” They all knew by the look on Harry’s face that this wasn’t finished yet.  
They all followed Harry down the hall, wondering what had actually happened with Tony. It was very unlike him to act violent like that, if he didn’t like a person or what they were doing, he used words they had never known him to ever do anything like that.  
Harry walked into the kitchen and pointed at the table, they all sat down while he walked over to the cupboard.  
“Tea, coffee?”  
Slightly startled by the question that was very out of place for the mood that he was clearly in, they all politely refused. Harry made himself a cup of tea and sat down.  
“Right, clearly by all your reactions something is wrong with Tony, and due to the fact that Dray seems slightly shaken and wants to be on his own for the time being, he thinks so as well. He needs time to think.” He sipped his tea as he took in their reactions.  
“We don’t know that there is anything wrong with him, it is just very unlike him to do something like that.” Steve frowned, not liking the idea that the person they are there to protect could end up helping them out instead. They shouldn't have to worry about things like this.  
“Explain to me what has made your boss think Dray needs protecting” Harry leaned back in his chair, this small mishap could be the start of a bigger thing and he wanted to know everything S.H.I.E.L.D. was concerned about. Clint said he didn’t know, was he telling the truth ?  
“We were told the basic information about the two of you and to protect you, that's all”  
“You weren't even given any idea on what you should be looking out for ?” Harry frowned in confusion. Did these people just blindly follow orders without full idea of what they were actually getting into.  
“Well not only do you come from a different country, you are also part of the magical world as well as the non magical, I guess they just wanted us to be looking out for things from every part of your lives”  
Harry stared at him incredulously.  
“If your boss was concerned about Dray, there had to be a reason. Did you seriously not think once about what it could be?”  
Clint couldn't believe that Steve’s 40’s good boy, following the leader trait always seemed to come out at the worst time. He couldn’t really say much though as he hadn’t asked either, what could they possibly need protecting from anyway. They were 25 years old, surely there was nothing serious and it was more that Fury thought they needed watching.   
“You seem awfully concerned about this, is there something we should know? Is there a reason why Draco might need protecting?” Clint questioned, noting the way Harry scowled at the inquiry.  
“Who wouldn’t be concerned about people being sent to protect a close friend of theirs and then not even being able to tell them what they are there to protect them from”  
“It seems more than that, there's something we should know.”  
“Friends enough, this is not helping. We have gotten no further in discovering what is wrong with friend Tony.” Thor loudly interrupted Harry and Clint’s conversations that was about to become an argument.  
Harry sighed “all I can say is wait for Dray and see what he thinks, he is usually right.”  
“Well how long will he be?” Bruce finally spoke.  
“I told him I would go up in a few hours, hopefully he will have figured it out by then.”


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

I am back working on each story and will try my best to return to the weekly update I had previously promised.  
I just wanted to take a moment to first of apologise for not informing you all that I would be taking a small break and secondly explain exactly why I took the break.  
Life can be extremely stressful for anyone, and at a time like this exceptionally so. It can badly affect your physical and mental health. For someone who has epilepsy, stress can trigger seizures. Due to the CoronaVirus I have been extremely stressed. The type of epilepsy I have is extremely rare, and I am telling you all to spread the word partly about epilepsy in general and partly about this specific type as it is so unknown. The type I have is called autoimmune epilepsy. The treatment I get for this considerably lowers my immune system so I am in the high risk category when it comes to the CoronaVirus.  
Autoimmune epilepsy is a difficult type to both treat and diagnose. If treatment is not started in the first 4 to 6 months the chance of being seizure free is almost 0. For me they did not realise what it was until 2 years after it first appeared. I had my first seizure on the 17th august 2017 and for the next two years I had 10 to 15 seizures a day. I was transferred to a different hospital and different doctor and he knew straight away what I had. They started treatment and managed to bring my seizure countdown to anywhere between 2 and 6. It will never go completely, at least not with the treatment available now.  
The one thing I could hope for though is for more people to know about this type of epilepsy. I have had to talk to many doctors and none of them had even heard of this type of epilepsy except for those on the team treating me.   
If more were aware, not just doctors but people in general, maybe diagnosis could happen sooner to the next person.   
Maybe by more people knowing about it someone won't be stuck, unable to live their life because no one knew in time.  
Maybe if more people know about it, someone will start looking into new treatment to help the people who weren't treated in time live a better life.   
I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and who has read this note. Thank you for all your comments, I really do appreciate them.   
Knowing that people like what I am writing gives me a reason to continue with them and I can't help but smile when I see the lovely comments.  
On that note though, I do apologise for all the mistakes I have made. I have tried my best to make sure I corrected any before I post each chapter. I do think though I should be allowed a small amount of leniency. Due to the amount of seizures I previously suffered from, a certain medication I was on and a week in a coma, my english suffered and I’m still working on getting back to my previous self. I would appreciate it that instead of posting angry comments or sending angry messages, you take that time to tell me instead, the mistake I made so I can correct it.   
Thank you, I will post the actual chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
